


The Teapot

by tulipjun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M, my friend made me write this, not really junhao but its ok, really stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulipjun/pseuds/tulipjun
Summary: minghao and jun get a package





	The Teapot

**Author's Note:**

> my friend made me write this stupid thing im sorry in advance

Seventeen’s off days at the dorms are usually uneventful and relaxing, and that’s just how they liked it. After weeks or even months of nonstop practicing and performing, a day to chill and have no responsibilities is what they all need. This particular day was far more exciting than they would have liked.  
Minghao lay on the plush couch in the dorm living room, absentmindedly flicking through the channels on the TV. He was starting to drift off as a sharp knocking rang through the building, jolting him from his vegetable state. Reluctantly, he stood up and shuffled to the door where the knocking sound came from, assuming they had a visitor and none of the other members would care enough to get the door themselves. When he opened the door he was met not with a manager or staff member as he had expected, but with a small box. His eyebrows scrunched in confusion, but he picked it up anyway and brought it inside the dorm, resting it on the coffee table in front of the couch where he had previously laid. As he was pondering what to do with the situation, Junhui waltzed into the living room and standing behind the couch Minghao sat on.  
“Was there someone at the door?” he asked upon noticing that Minghao was alone on the sofa.  
“No, I think someone left us a package.” Minghao replied, not turning to look at Junhui. The latter hopped over the back of the couch and landed next to the younger.  
“That’s weird. They don’t usually just leave them at the door.” Junhui reached forward and took the package in his lap, examining it closely. “There’s no tag; I wonder who it’s from.” The chinese man dug his fingers in between the cardboard and tore them apart to get to the contents inside, his muscles would have bulged if he had had any. Unfortunately he’s a twig, so Minghao only looked on in disappointment as he struggled with the thin cardboard. Eventually he managed to get the box open, revealing a wad of bubble wrap that seemed to enclose the contents of the package. Junhui removed the bubble wrap to reveal what looked like a small teapot. He glanced at Minghao in confusion.  
“What the hell is that…” Minghao took the strange object and held it close to his face, examining the small etched details on the white porcelain.  
“Hey, I was looking at it,” Junhui exclaimed, reaching for the teapot. “Give it back!”  
“What? No, I was looking at it first.” Minghao pulled the object back towards him, out of Junhui’s reach.  
“You took it from me!” Annoyed, Junhui lunged for the teapot again, this time grabbing on to it. Unfortunately, Minghao still wouldn’t let go.  
“I wanted to see it!” Minghao yelled as the two wrestled for the object. As Junhui tugged the teapot towards him, the lid flew off and landed on the carpet in front of them. For a split second, the world went black, and a shwew. Moments later the scene returned, the two staring blankly at each other.  
“What the fuck just happened…” Junhui wondered aloud, looking himself in the eye. Upon realizing what was in front of him, he glanced down to find that he was in Minghao’s clothes. He held his arm out in front of him and confirmed by the immense amount of muscle on the arm that he was not only in Minghao’s clothes, but also in his body. Junhui glanced back up at Minghao-- or rather, Junhui --with a look of horror. Minghao was equally horrified to be staring himself in the face.  
“Did we just switch bodies?!” Minghao exclaimed. His eyes darted to the pot which was still in the hands of both men. “Was it this stupid teapot??”  
“It must have been… it happened right when the lid flew off.” Junhui responded. He glanced down again and smirked. “Ha, looks like I finally got in your pants.” Minghao frowned.  
“Junhui your penis is really small.”


End file.
